


Excuses

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asshole Loki, F/M, Loki Angst, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: requested and based on "worst of you" by maisie peters





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> do not ever put up with shit like this. we all deserve the best so don't settle for less than that!

_You promise its different_

_You swear that you listened_

_I don't mind if you didn't_

_Coz I just love the sound of your voice_

“I promise, darling.”

Loki knows that’s all it takes to make you give in… again.

You have been fighting for the umpteenth time and you don’t even remember what was it about. This has been your life for the past few months: he does something that upsets you, you fight and then he promises to change. But you’re so in love with him that you aren’t strong enough to distance yourself from him, even if you know he’s doing more damage than good in your life.

He sees you hesitate, so he takes it as his opportunity to cradle your face in his hands and tilt it upwards, locking his eyes on yours.

“I love you so much.” His lips hover over yours and your eyes close on instinct.

And once again, you forgive him.

_So take me to every party and just talk to your friends_

_Why don't you let me down I'll let you do it again_

_Go on and walk all over me just don't walk away_

Tony hosted one of those very posh and fancy galas and the both of you were expected to attend. But after most of the guests had left the place, he announced the afterparty in a club a few blocks away.

Loki had begged you to let him go but you were very hesitant. You knew how he could get and you were in no mood to fight. Sadly, he knew exactly how to manipulate you and he succeeded.

As soon as you arrived you lost sight of him, you sighed and decided to get a drink, trying to distract yourself for a bit.

Forty minutes later and your third drink in hand, you made your way around the place searching for your boyfriend. You walked all the way to the back, thinking that maybe he went to the bathroom but after waiting for ten minutes you continued your walk.

You passed the DJ booth where you saw a drunk Scott arguing with the DJ as he begged him to play a specific song. You laughed to yourself and looked up at the high ceiling, getting slightly dizzy thanks to the flashing lights and the alcohol.

As you were about to pass one of the fancier booths your eyes caught Loki’s form behind a sea of bodies. You made your way towards him and you immediately regretted it.

He was leaning on a woman who you knew he had a thing with before he started dating you. One of his hands held his drink while the other rested on her waist as he was busy talking with her, his mouth on her ear.

She was the first one to notice you, her face going blank. He must’ve felt her tense up because he distanced himself from her a bit and followed her gaze, leading him to you.

He stared at you with a face void of emotion.

You felt sick, not pleased at all by the sight in front of you. You needed to leave. So you rolled your eyes, making sure he knew you weren’t happy and left the place with whatever was left of your dignity.

_So give me your worst excuses any reason to stay_

_Give me your lips that taste of her I'd kiss them again_

_I'd rather you walk all over me than walk away_

_Give me the worst of you, coz I want you anyway_

“You’re being ridiculous.” Loki says as he leans on the bench.

After leaving the club you walked to the park across the street. Surprisingly, he had followed you and now here he is, staring at you with a scowl on his face, acting as if he has the right to be upset.

But you’re livid.

“Excuse me?” You scoff at him, your eyes opening incredulously at his words. “Do you realize who you were with and what that might make me think?”

Loki pinches the bridge of his nose and starts getting up from the bench. “Believe what you want.”

You suddenly panic as you watch him walking away, about to leave you on your own.

“Wait–”

“Don’t you trust me?” He suddenly turns around, arms crossed and a stern look on his eyes.

Your heart is pounding, the look he’s giving you is enough to disarm you and put you at his mercy. “I do.”

He places his hands on the pockets of his trousers and rolls his eyes, a sigh leaving his lips.

“It doesn’t look like it.”

You look down at your hands and the sudden tug at your chest is threatening to make you cry.

“I’m sorry.” Your voice is quiet, afraid of being too harsh and make him leave you for good.

Loki makes his way back to you and sits beside you, placing his arm around you. Instinctively, you rest your head on his shoulders, closing your eyes and a few tears make their way down your cheeks.

“I already told you, she’s a friend.” He rubs his hand on your arm, holding you closer. “She’s even dating someone else.”

His lips kiss the crown of your head and you let out a shaky sigh. He’s here with you and not with her, you try to think. You sniff and get a whiff of his cologne, making you feel at home and warm. Loved even, caged in Loki’s arms.

“Okay.”

_Another night another dotted line I sign my heart_

_Away to you, some call it foolish guess I'll call it art_

You lie on your back and stare mindlessly at the ceiling.

Loki just came back from god knows where and went straight to the shower. You hear the water stop and some rummaging around. It isn’t until five minutes later that he comes out of the bathroom, hair pulled back in a bun and his sweatpants on. He lies on his side of the bed and makes himself comfortable, moving around until he’s satisfied, his back facing you.

“Night.” His tone is flat and sleepy.

You close your eyes as you feel your heart constrict painfully. You’d give anything to have him hold you just like he used to and murmur sweet nothings on your lips as you fell asleep.

“Good night, Loki.”

You answer him and cringe at how hopeful yet silly you sound. You are so naïve, hoping for a miracle that you know will never come.

Yet you choose to say nothing and stay.

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoyed it pls leave some feedback and/or a kudo :)


End file.
